Novia carmesí
by Lulufma
Summary: [#5 Traición] La encontró en una capilla unos días antes de que se casara. Sakura sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a las personas que traicionaban a los suyos. Sasori no dejaría que los sentimientos se antepusieran a su naturaleza.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

Tabla: Treinta muertes.

Prompt: #5 Traición.

* * *

 **"Novia carmesí"**

* * *

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

.

Esperaba, como nunca, el momento indicado para interrumpir aquella falacia.

De espaldas a la pequeña capilla, veía el lugar desértico donde se encontraba, un pueblo del que nunca había escuchado antes sino fuera por Zetsu. Oía algunas risas femeninas, y él solo se limitaba a recordar, mientras la brisa calurosa quemaba suavemente sus mejillas.

Confiaba en Sakura, en su conexión tanto laboral como emocional.

Ella no lo defraudó, observó su reloj para comprobar que solo bastaron diez minutos desde su llegada para que ella saliera de la capilla. Cabe decir que él no la había llamado, ni siquiera había hecho alguna señal para que ella acudiera a su encuentro.

—Perdón por la tardanza —susurró ella, y su voz se asemejó a las brisas del pueblo, suaves y calurosas.

Viró su rostro apenas y tuvo que girar completamente porque lo que vio no lo esperaba. Se supone que era un ensayo de boda, no entendía por qué Sakura tenía puesto aquel vestido blanco. Confiaba demasiado en las habilidades de espionaje de Zetsu, había dado con el lugar, era imposible que se haya equivocado de fecha.

Miró las manos finas y talentosas de Sakura, las cuales jugueteaban con el velo de gasa blanca.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó para recuperar un poco de su ego.

—La capilla empezó a enfriarse. En este pueblo nunca hace frío, ni siquiera en las noches.

Aquella respuesta no lo llenó, y por el contrario, solo le reafirmó lo que había estado pensando desde que ella huyó de su lado sin previo aviso, dejándole apenas un papel que decía: _"Siempre tuya"_.

—¿Cuántos meses? —Decidió cambiar de tema, sus ojos fijos en su abultado vientre.

Ella abrió un poco de más los ojos. Sasori arqueó una ceja, esa pregunta estaba cantada, su físico gritaba la fertilidad de la cual gozaba. Sakura llevó sus manos -que aún se aferraban al velo- a su vientre, como si quisiera proteger a su bebé de él. Aquel gesto no lo lastima, porque todos deberían tenerle miedo, y ella lo sabe muy bien.

—Cuatro —pronuncia ella, dirigiéndose a su vientre y no a él—. Será un niño.

Sasori quiere reír porque la imagen de Sakura rodeada de niños y tendiendo sus camas se le hace de lo más bizarra. Pero no dice nada y continúan conversando tranquilamente.

—¿Por eso la boda? —preguntó un tanto burlón.

—Su familia es cristiana —explicó ella.

Sonríe de lado, pero lo que quiere hacer es soltar unas sonoras carcajadas. Sakura ni siquiera pertenece a esa religión, _já_ , tanto ella como él están en las antípodas de las bases cristianas.

La brisa mece su cabello rosa y el rubor que adorna sus mejillas le recuerda el día en que la conoció. Ella, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, le había rogado que la tomara como alumna y él, quien luego de levantarle el flequillo había visto verdadero potencial en sus ojos verdes, aceptó sin esperar que luego de algunos años, se convertirían en amantes.

Él le había enseñado a empuñar una espada, a disparar con seguridad, y a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y una noche, mientras luchaban a mano limpia, él no dejó pasar la oportunidad de robarle un beso después de inmovilizarla.

 _«_ _¿Quién lo diría, no Sakura? Que me terminé enamorando de una mujer que parecía un cachorro cuando la encontré_ _»_ _._

Y ella le había escupido al rostro, y él, satisfecho, no había podido esperar otra cosa.

—¿Te portarás bien, Sasori? —Era Sakura, quien con un dejo divertido, lo sacaba de sus recuerdos.

Sasori sonrió ladinamente, amaba cuando su mujer -porque aún seguía y seguiría siéndolo- usaba ese tono de voz con él.

—En esta vida nunca me he portado bien —contestó, y ella insistió con la mirada—. Pero intentaré ser gentil.

—Gracias, amor —susurra, como si fuera un secreto, y se aproxima a él lentamente.

Cercanos pasos retumban sobre el suelo de madera de la capilla, Sakura detiene sus pasos y gira sonriente en dirección a la puerta por donde salió.

Un hombre de mediana contextura, alto y de lo más común apareció frente a él, con una sonrisa dubitativa plasmada en el rostro. Sakura, quien había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo, giró su redondeado cuerpo para presentarlos.

—Cariño —así fue como se refirió Sakura del tipo, y Sasori sonrió apenas al ser reconocido como el amor de la joven—, él es mi padre.

La sonrisa triunfalista de Sasori se deformó en una mueca que Sakura notó de inmediato. Ella lo tomó del brazo y se mantuvo a su lado, Sasori se preguntó si lo hacía por precaución.

—¿Cómo está, señor? No lo esperábamos, qué alegría que haya decidido venir.

Un tipo tan simple, incluso rayando en lo chabacano, no merecía tener el corrupto corazón de Sakura. Pero lo entendía, porque ella quería alejarse de ese mundo, en el que ambos mataban por dinero y venganza. Por eso había huido, quería alejarse de lo que ella misma era, una asesina a sueldo.

—¿Este no es el ensayo de su boda? —preguntó al fin.

—Oh, se refiere a cómo estamos vestidos. Pues convencí a Sakura de usar el vestido hoy, se ve espectacular usándolo, y me parece injusto que solo lo pueda usar el día de la boda.

Le pellizcó la espalda desnuda y Sakura respondió apretando su brazo. Sasori lo observó detalladamente, las arrugas cerca de sus labios indicaban que era un hombre de fácil sonrisa; las sandalias -que hacían contraste con su pantalón de tela- gastadas lo hacían ver como un hombre libre; y el aspecto general desaliñado provocaba imaginarlo como un hombre demasiado ocupado de tanto mimar a Sakura, al punto de no tener tiempo de rasurarse o siquiera de peinarse. ¿A quién estaba mintiendo? Aquel joven era el hombre indicado para Sakura, si ella no lo amaba, al menos estaba seguro que debía estar consciente de que había encontrado a su alma gemela.

El sacerdote elevó la voz para llamar a los novios, Sasori, esta vez inconsciente, volvió a pellizcarle la espalda a la novia.

El novio partió de inmediato, y Sasori escuchó con claridad cómo le explicaba al sacerdote que el padre de la novia había llegado para la boda.

—Perdón por eso. —Sakura se giró hacia él, quedando frente a frente. Se colocó el velo enganchándolo con el lazo blanco que sostenía su corto cabello— ¿Me veo bonita?

Descarada, así era ella.

—Más que perfecta.

Ella volteó el rostro hacia donde se encontraba el sacerdote, el novio y algunos amigos de ambos; todos estaban ocupados en medio de cháchara, regaños y bromas. Ella volvió a mirarlo y cerró la distancia en dos pasos, se inclinó y, lo besó de lado, de manera que si los veían por atrás, pensaran que era un beso a la mejilla de hija a padre.

El beso duró apenas dos segundos y no fue apasionado, pero sí cargado de sentimiento.

Sakura se alejó de a poco y en un parpadeo, ya estaba del lado del novio, lista para continuar con el ensayo de su boda. Sasori se acercó a las bancas largas de la capilla y esperó sentado.

Esperó a que el infierno se desatara.

Tres hombres vestidos de negro entraron a la capilla. El sacerdote fue el primero en gritar y también en morir. Disparos, sangre, muerte.

Los ojos de Sakura clavados en el rostro de Sasori destilaban furia y terror. Sus amigas murieron frente a ella, y la sangre le salpicó en el vestido, tiñéndolo de carmesí; a ella no le había pasado nada.

Reaccionó cuando le dispararon a su novio, se dirigió hacia Deidara -a quien conocía bien ya que fue su camarada- y le asestó un puñete en el rostro; el ojo visible del rubio anunciaba venganza, mas no contestó y solo atinó a dispararle en la cabeza al novio moribundo.

Sasori la escuchó clamar su nombre con ira y acudió a ella para darle fin al asunto por el cual habían viajado desde tan lejos. La empujó con fuerza y ella cayó al suelo, desprovista de armas y en su estado, sabía que no podría defenderse. Sacó el arma de su correa y le apuntó en el medio de su frente. Ella respiraba agitada, no por el golpe sino por el miedo.

Sakura comprendió entonces, cómo se habían sentido sus víctimas antes de que los asesinara.

Él vio sus labios temblorosos que se movían en un intento por articular palabras que detuvieran su fatal destino. Sasori creyó escuchar a Sakura decirle que el hijo que esperaba era de él, sin embargo no se dejó llevar, podría tratarse de él mismo intentando auto convencerse para dar marcha atrás.

Él era un asesino, y ella también, ambos sabían que el destino de Sakura estaba marcado.

—Nunca le rompas el corazón a un asesino —susurró con firmeza.

Apretó el gatillo y un gemido ahogado fue lo último que escuchó por parte de ella.

Junto a Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu salieron por la puerta principal y dejaron atrás la capilla.

Él era un asesino, así como lo había sido Sakura, y ella sabía que en su vida no había oportunidad para retractarse. Es por eso que decidió casarse en una capilla pequeña situada en un pueblo de lo más desconocido, para empezar de nuevo, pero sin él.

Ella huía de su pasado por criar a su hijo lejos de él, lo traicionó y se largó con un hombre simplón que sabía no podría hacerla feliz.

Fue su traición lo que lo motivó a asesinarla, a pesar de haberla amado con todo su corazón de cocaína.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Encontré la tabla navegando por allí, y a mí que me encanta el género Crimen, no pude resistirme y la tomé como un reto. Esta historia está basada en una escena de Kill Bill, si no la han visto, ¿qué esperan? Es mi película favorita.

Pueden buscarme en Facebook como **Lulufma Fanfiction** , mi reciente cuenta otaku (? Donde publicaré algunos proyectos, todos referidos a Sakura (historias SakuHarem).

Saludos.

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
